


A Crime of Fashion

by coffeebuddha



Series: French Girls Verse [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people think Johnny Depp over accessorizes, but I disagree," Kevin says as he blithely straightens the piano tie that's looped like a really tacky noose around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crime of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscythe/gifts).



"Some people think Johnny Depp over accessorizes, but I disagree," Kevin says as he blithely straightens the piano tie that's looped like a really tacky noose around his neck. Javier, who's sprawled out on Kevin's bed and quickly losing the ability to even pretend like he's studying for the Chem midterm he's taking in a few hours, takes in Kevin's tight, neon green pants and clashing purple shirt, and refrains from making a joke about how he looks like a Mardi Gras parade threw up on him. A tiny corner of his brain cringes at the outfit, but the part of him that's still completely in awe of the fact that Kevin actually  _ wants _ to do things like share showers and waffles and blow jobs with him ruthlessly tells that corner to shut the fuck up and get with the program already.

Kevin carefully examines himself in front of the full length mirror on the back of his closet door, frowns, and says, "Something's missing," and the look on his face is like going on youtube and finding out that every video featuring an adorable baby animal has been deleted, so Javier snatches up a pair of bright pink shutter glasses and tosses them at Kevin with a, "Try these, babe."

As turns out, it's kind of a godsend that Kevin was naked the first time Javier saw him, because otherwise he would have been too busy being a) horrified, b) blinded, and c) choked by his own laughter to form his clearly ridiculous infatuation with the man. But that whole 'naked' thing was distracting and kept him from noticing that Kevin Ryan is fucking  _ insane _ long enough to start picking out china patterns and baby names. 

He brings it up with Jenny one time when they're hanging out at her apartment, just the two of them for once, watching The Princess Bride and fondly complaining about all the things Kevin does that make them want to punch him in the dick a little bit. There's no power on earth that will ever manage to keep him from thinking that the woman has the ability to work miracles, because he has seen the evidence with his own two eyes in the way she's weaned Kevin off of his all poptarts diet and can even make him eat a vegetable on weekdays beginning with 'T'. Her powers only go so far, though, and she sadly shakes her head, the expression on her face disparaging and resigned, and makes Javier brownies from scratch as an apology. Some days Javier thinks he'd like to marry her just on principle, but then he remembers that her boyfriend, Dimmock, has enough money to have him professionally killed and Kevin probably wouldn't be quite as eager to fuck him anymore, so the temptation rarely lasts for long.

Javier knows he's officially lost it around the beginning of December when Kevin sees him from across the quad and comes racing toward him, resplendent in a sweater covered in reindeer, jingling bells, and enough sequins to make a five year old girl pass out with delight. The toboggan he's wearing has tassels and pompoms and even more reindeer, and it's oddly adorable and weirdly sexy, and Javier can't help but take his face between his hands and kiss him breathless.

Really, it's a good thing that Javier's so stupidly in love with Kevin, because otherwise he'd have the good sense to be too embarrassed to be seen in public with him.


End file.
